Not Rebel Clare Anymore
by KiraToky.RickiSalvatore
Summary: Clare was a rebel when she was in Middle school until chaos struck out. Now that she is in her sophmore year of being in will the people who started the chaos come back Eclare
1. Clare's Dream

Me: this is my first ever Degrassi story so I hope you like it.

I don't own Degrassi

_Clare drank her drink as her and her cousin chatted. Clare sat at a bar with people dancing behind them. They were here with their four friends- Tyler Roadenburg, Claude Vain, James McPett, Blake Jefferson, and Rouge McGraw. In their years of Middle school in their private Christian school Clare was a rebel. _

"_Jamie do you think Rouge likes?" Clare said to her cousin. Her cousin looked up from her drink. She pushed her long lower back, black hair behind her shoulders and fixed her black jacket that ran over her black tank top._

"_Definitely," Jamie said looking at the brunette who was on stage playing his guitar._

"_I mean you did share you first kiss with him didn't you?" Jamie said in a mocking tone. Clare raised her hands and put them over her cousin's mouth. Clare was wearing a red leather dress that went to mid thigh. Her long brown hair flowed to mid back and she wore contacts._

"_What about you and Blake," Clare hissed._

"_We haven't decided yet," Jamie said. Jamie wasn't the type to rush in to a relationship. Neither was Clare especially if it was with one of her best friends since the third grade._

"_Oh. Well-," Clare said, but was cut off by someone holding the mic._

"_Thanks you guys we're The Catapult, and we have one more song… Clare come up here," Rouge said from his position as bass. Jamie choked on her drink and Clare's eyes opened wide. Clare got up and walked to the stage. _

"_Ok you only have to sing the chorus, but you have to play along," Rouge said. Clare nodded confused. The music started playing and she realized that she new it and it wasn't a song they wrote._

"_Rouge," Clare hissed so no one could here, but he ignored her and began to sing._

_[Rouge]_

_My first kiss went a little like this_

_Rouge kissed her then pulled away leaving Clare stunned. With a few people to 'oh' at the scene.  
And twist_

_Rouge kissed her again. This time Clare was prepared and ready to sing  
and twist_

[Clare]  
well my first kiss went a little like this

_She said as she kissed then pulled away  
and twist_

_She repeated that action  
And twist_

[Verse]  
I said no more teachers  
And no more books  
I got a kiss under the bleachers  
Hoping that nobody looks  
Lips like liquorish  
Tongue like candy  
Excuse me miss but can I get you out your panties?

[Hook]  
In the back of the car  
On the way to the bar  
I got you on my lips  
[I got you on my lips]  
At the foot of the stairs  
With my fingers in your hair  
Baby, this is it

[Chorus]  
She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way,  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh

She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way,  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh

[Verse]  
(Clare: Well my first kiss went a little like this)  
I said no more sailors  
And no more soldiers  
With your name in a heart  
Tattooed up on the shoulders  
Your kiss is like whiskey  
It gets me drunk  
And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue

[Hook]  
In the back of the car  
On the way to the bar  
I got you on my list  
[I got you on my list]  
At the foot of the stairs  
With my fingers in your hair  
Baby, this is it

[Chorus]  
She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way,  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh

She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way,  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh  


_[Rouge]  
My first went a little like this  
And twist  
And twist  
[Clare]  
Well My first kiss went a little like this  
And twist  
And twist_

[Chorus]  
She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh

[Chorus]  
She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way,  
You know that I'd make her say  
Oooooooh  
Oooooooh  
She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way,  
You know that I'd make her say

"_So what does this mean?" Clare asked rouge while everyone was clapping. _

"_If it's good with you… I guess we're dating," He said flinching while waiting for her answer._

"_I like the sound of that," Clare said. Clare looked at the bar to check up on Jamie when she saw Blake and her making out._

_This has got to be a great day Clare thought._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_But why Rouge," Clare said as she starred at Blake's lifeless body._

"_He wasn't worth our time… We didn't need him," Rouge said trying to hug her which she side stepped._

"_You son of a bitch!" Jamie screamed as she tried to search for a pulse, but couldn't over her panic._

"_He was your best friend," Clare said with tears pouring out of her eyes. Her mascara was all over her face and her clothes were ripped. Rouge and Clare and Blake and Jamie had dated for two years and they were in the eighth grade getting ready for the second semester when rouge shot Blake._

"_We should be together with out Blake in the way trying to steal you away from me," Rouge said looking at his lifeless best friend._

"_That's a lie… Blake was my boyfriend," Jamie said. Rouge just shrugged. Then the cops finally came and carried Blake away in a hospital and Rouge in a cop car._

_Later a woman called saying she was Blake's nurse and he was in a coma. She also said that anyone outside of the family was prohibited to see him. Jamie cried for hours. Rouge sent love letter to Clare and she had to go to the jail cells and break up with him._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Clare sat by her computer. It was summer and she was at her parent's house in stead of the dorm room she used to live in. Her parents made her transfer to Degrassi for High school. She was to change her look completely. Jamie moved to the United States, to much of Clare's dislike, and started an auto repair shop. Darcy knocked on her door. Clare had yet to change her look so Darcy and her barley got along._

"_Come in," Clare said at her computer downloading a picture of her, Jamie, Tyler, Claude, and James. _

"_Clare can we talk," Darcy said a little upset._

"_Why would I want to do that?" Clare said turning to face her 'big' sister._

"_I think me and you could turn over a new leaf… Start over," Darcy said with a pleading look._

"_Wow after all the years you hated me I never new this would come up. The only big sister I ever had was my older cousin Jamie and she is moved to the United States," Clare said. Darcy kind of looked hurt by that statement. Yes, Jamie was one year older so she was getting out of the ninth grade while Clare was going in it._

"_Clare I didn't hate you… I hated the way you acted. Always going to a party, wearing make up… looking like a grown up when you were only twelve," Darcy stated._

"_It's not like I got drunk nor had sex… I wore my crucifix and purity ring," Clare said pulling out her necklace from under her shirt and showing her ring. Darcy stared at the two objects as if she never seen them before._

"_Oh," Darcy said. Then, Clare's phone rung. "Hello," Clare said. "(Person on other line) Clare? (Clare) Yes… Jamie? (Jamie)Yes… Clare, listen this important. (Clare) Yeah what's wrong (Jamie) they planned the whole thing (Clare) who planned what?" Clare said. Darcy sat on the phone and motioned for Clare to put it on speaker. Clare put in on speaker and listened._

"_(Jamie) Blake and Rouge (Clare) Blake and Rouge planned what? (Jamie) they faked it. It was all fake the gun, the blood, the coma, the prison (Clare) wait what how did they plan it. What about the nurse. The police men… how did they rent a jail? Why'd they do it (Jamie) Well, they thought we where to fragile to handle a breakup so they got us to break up with them, The Nurse was one of the girl that they broke up with us for and Rouge's uncle is a police men so he helped and he let rouge us the jail for a while," Clare couldn't believe her ears. Jamie already had enough problems do to the fact she was bipolar, ADHD, and was conflicted with self harm (which she took medicine for)._

_Darcy stared open mouthed at the phone._

"_They really did that so they could go out with some girls?" Clare asked._

"_Yep," Jamie said._

"_How did you find out?" Clare asked._

"_I called to see if Blake 'woke up' and He answered the phone and told me everything. His conscience got the better of him," Jamie said._

"_Jamie, I'll call you back," Clare said._

"_Ok, don't do anything rash," Jamie said then hung up. Clare grabbed a snow globe and flung it at the wall. Darcy jumped. _

"_Fuck!" Clare exclaimed. Her parents were at a meeting at church so they didn't hear her. Darcy kneeled down and rubbed her back as she sobbed on the floor. Why me? Clare thought._

Ring

Ring

Clare woke up from the dream/ Flashback and stretched. _Why'd I remember that? _Clare thought.

Sorry about the cliffy, but this is the longest Chapter I have ever written. 


	2. Fight with her and Surprise

Me: Hello I don't own Degrassi so enjoy

Clare walked to school upset because of the dream. _After two years. I have that dream… Why?_ Clare asked. She bumped into someone.

"Ohh sorry," Clare said. She picked up her books.

"Well, maybe you should watch where you're going instead of looking at the ground like a sad puppy, Blue eyes," Clare looked up to see Eli Goldsworthy. -her friend and her English partner- behind him were Allie Bhandari, Sav Bhandari, Drew Torres, and Adam Torres, all her friends, except Drew- who she barely talked to.

"Hey you guys," Clare said as she walked around them. They all exchanged looks.

"That's it… Not a special good morning or breakfast," Sav said catching up with her.

"That's nice," Clare said not really paying attention.

"Clare, the sky is falling," Adam said.

"Cool," Clare said still looking at the ground.

"Clare, Drew's gay," Allie said making a faked horrified sound. Drew looked at her.

"That's nice," Clare said. Adam and Sav busted out laughing.

"What's up with you, blue eyes?" Eli asked.

"Um hum," Clare said. Everyone raised their eyebrows. They heard a blinking sound and Clare reached for her phone.

"She hears that though," Drew said. Everyone nodded. Clare looked at the text message and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Allie asked.

"Just when I think this day can't get any worse look what happens," Clare said showing the message to Allie. It read:

I need to talk to you Clare

-Officer McGraw

"Clare you know an Officer," Allie asked.

"Even thought I wish I didn't," Clare said. _What does this day have to do with them?_

"Guys what's today?" Clare asked.

"Tuesday," Drew answered.

"No I mean the date," Clare said.

"The 4 of January," Adam said.

"Oh just wondering," Clare said opening her locker and getting and putting away anything she need to.

"See you guys in class," She said as she walked away. They all shrugged and did the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clare walked in to Gym, and toke a seat while waiting for class to start.

"Hey, Clare you Ok?" Allie asked. Clare nodded with a smile.

"Ok," Allie said. K.C. made his way over and offered Clare a glance before approaching Jenna.

"What was that all about?" Allie asked thinking about what Eli would have done if he saw that. Everyone, except Clare, knew Eli had a crush on Clare.

"What was what?" Clare asked. Allie realized that K.C. looked at Clare while she was looking at the ground. Allie looked back at Jenna who was glaring at Clare. Jenna started walking up to them and Allie knew there was going to be trouble.

"Hi, Clare," Jenna said venomously.

"Hi," Clare said waving her hand then just staring at the girl.

"What's going on between you and K.C?" Jenna asked again in the same manner.

"Nothing," Clare said slowly.

"Well, it doesn't look like nothing," Jenna said not noticing Clare didn't look back up at him.

"Look Jenna I don't have time for you this morning. Can I have a crappy morning without you coming to bother me?" Clare snapped. Everyone who came to listen gasped at what their Saint Clare just said.

"What did you just say to me?" Jenna asked.

"Wow Jenna I knew you were slow, but not this slow," Clare said tilting her head to the side. Allie stared at Clare with a shocked expression. Clare wasn't the type to fire things back. _Crap, why am I acting like her? _Clare asked.

"I don't see why you're calling me slow when you're trying to get back my boyfriend when it's not going to work," Jenna said. A couple of girls 'oh' at what Jenna just said.

"If I wanted your boyfriend I would have tried something by now, but I haven't so leave me alone" Clare said keeping her past Clare intact. _That's the Clare we all know and love _Allie thought.

"You're a real bitch Clare," Jenna said. Clare and Allie winced. That's the second time anyone's ever called her that.

"You really want to see a bitch?" Clare said standing up to Jenna's Level. Jenna who looked scared slapped the mess out of Clare. Clare stared back up with blood on her mouth. _Oh Jenna's made a mistake this time _A voice inside Clare's head said. Clare ignored the voice and punched Jenna in the face. Jenna dropped to the ground. She got back up and pulled Clare's hair.

"You know, I really… Don't like fighting with girls… so you're a guy for now," Clare grunted as she grabbed Jenna's hand and twisted so Jenna let go of her hair.

Clare grabbed her by her ankle and crossed over her shoulder.

"Ow… Oww… Oww… Oww," Jenna said. Jenna was released. Got up and threw herself at Clare. They started fighting and Clare was on top throwing multiple punches. Allie pulled Clare away and K.C. did the same for Jenna.

"You're a real bitch you know that," Jenna said.

"Jenna who are you talking to there aren't any dogs around here," Clare said trying to get out of Allie's grasp. Jenna flashed an evil look.

"I'll kill you bitch," Jenna said.

"But Jenna what did a poor dog ever do to you… Runaway in fear of your ugliness," Clare said. _That's something __**she**__ would have said _Clare thought. Clare stopped struggling and Allie let her go, but Jenna was still struggling.

They all turned to a sound of some one clearing their throat. Coach Armstrong sat there confused.

"Principal's office," He said. Jenna got out of K.C's grip and walked off with Clare right behind her.

"This is a joke right?" Principal Simpson asked with a shocked look. Clare and Jenna both shock their heads no. Simpson sighed.

"This is your both assault you are being left with a warning… You two are to report home immediately though," He said. Clare and Jenna nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eli was worried why he didn't see Clare in English. It was time of School to be over and he decided she would be at their usual meeting at The Dot. He walked in to see everyone there, except Clare.

"You guys seen Clare?" Eli asked sliding into the booth right beside Adam.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing," Adam said. Sav nodded.

"Yeah, the last I saw her she was heading to the Mr. Simpson's office," Allie said.

"What, why?" Eli was about to say, but Sav beat him to it.

"Well, she sort of got into a fight with Jenna," Allie said rubbing her fingers together. They all signaled for her to go on.

"Well, It started when K.C. past by us and glanced at K.C, but Clare didn't notice. Then Jenna came by asking if something was going on between the two and Clare was confused. Clare said it was nothing and Jenna said it didn't look like nothing. Then Clare said she didn't have time for Jenna's crap," Allie said. All the boys' mouths dropped open," Then Jenna asked what Clare had said in threatening manner and Clare called Jenna slow. Jenna asked why Clare was calling her slow when Clare was trying to steal her boyfriend. Then Clare said if she wanted her boyfriend she would have tried something by now. Then Jenna called Clare a bitch,"

"Wait so all this started because Jenna got jealous when her boyfriend was eyeing Clare?" Adam asked. Allie nodded.

"Ok Then what?" Sav asked.

"Then Clare Asked Jenna if she wanted to see a bitch and Jenna Slapped Clare then Clare punched Jenna and Jenna grabbed her hair. Clare said since she didn't fight girls she'll pretend Jenna was a dude. She grabbed Jenna's ankle and pulled it over Jenna's shoulder," Allie said. The guys had a mental Image of it and winced.

"Ok then what?" Drew asked.

"Then Clare jumped on top of her throwing multiple punches. Then K.C. and I stepped in and stopped the fight. Jenna called Clare a real bitch and Clare was all sarcastic saying she didn't see a dog anywhere around there. Then Jenna said and I quote 'I'll kill you bitch' and then Clare asked why she would kill a poor dog,"

"She really said that," Adam said. Allie nodded. Sav and Eli smirked.

"Then what?" Drew asked.

"They went to Simpson's office," Allie shrugged.

"Our Clare did that," Sav asked. Allie nodded.

"Saint Clare did that," Drew asked with an impressed expression on his face.

"Cool," Adam said then Allie hit him on his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clare walked home and saw her parents were home. _Why?_ Clare thought as she looked at the sky.

Clare walked in and both her parent were surprised to see her.

"Clare why are you home so early, and what happened to your face," Helen asked waking up and examining her face.

"I got into a fi-," Clare said, but stopped when she saw the other adult in the room.

"What is he doing here," Clare asked.

"Officer McGraw, wanted to explain some things to you," Randall said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eli, Allie, Adam, Drew, and Sav were talking about how they would get Jenna and K.C. back when two guys walked up to them.

"Hey I was wondering about that school down the street," One of the guys said. He had brown hair and light brown eyes. The other had black hair and green eyes.

"It sucks," Adam said.

"I don't think so," Sav said drew smirked.

"That's only because they elected you president," Allie said rolling her eyes.

"You guys thinking of transferring there," Adam said ignoring his brother's girlfriend and her brother. They nodded.

"I'm Rouge McGraw and this is Blake Jefferson," Rouge said.

Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuun

Plz Review


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hello great I'm falling in love with this story… Oh well... oh and sorry that I kept u all waiting First, I have tones of homework so I can't do it on the weekdays… Second, My Internet WAS locked so I asked my Granddad to fixit for me.

Clare stared at the officer, who sat their calmly and sipped tea. **He makes me sick** The voice in Clare's head said. _Who are you? _Clare asked the voice who oddly sounded like a familiar girls voice.**It's me Jamie** It said. Clare looked startled. _What you can't be Jamie. _Clare thought. **Well, I'm Jamie, but an Imaginary Jamie… I'm kind of like you Imaginary**_** Friend**__. _Jamie said. _Great now I'm crazy _Clare thought. **No you need me and I will stay until you don't** Jamie said. _What ever _Clare thought not thinking much of it.

"Clare, I want to apologize for my behavior 2 years ago," Officer McGraw said.

"You want to apologize?" Clare asked clutching her fist. **Keep yourself intact **_Jamie said._

"Yes, I shouldn't have been apart of Rouge's-," He said but stopped when he saw the glare on Clare's face.

"Don't say his name," Clare said darkly.

"Clare, Sweetie, I think we should talk about this," Helen said worried.

"If you want to apologize, apologize to Jamie. Not me," Clare snapped. Randall stood up.

"Clare can you just here Officer McGraw out first this is about you," He said starring at his daughter. Clare shrugged.

"Like I was saying," Officer McGraw, said," He whose name shall not be spoken and the other he whose name should not be spoken did some bad things,"

"Well, that's a shock," Clare said sarcastically. Helen shushed her daughter.

"Well, they are here again restoring their rights," McGraw said not sure how Clare would take the news. **Uh Oh** _Jamie said. _Not only was Clare angry, but also she was seething.

"What High School are they going to," Randall asked not sure how to take the news.

"I'm not sure," McGraw said. Clare was beyond Seething. She pounded her fist into the glass coffee table leaving a crack. Helen jumped while Randall stared at his Daughter in astonishment. Officer McGraw's Coffee fell on to the floor. **Great day, huh **Jamie said_. Shut up_ Clare thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, where have I seen or heard the name McGraw before," Allie said tapping her chin. Eli scooted over and Rouge sat down. Blake pulled up a chair and sat at the edge of the table.

"Our Friend Clare was suppose to meet us hear, but she got into a fight. So her parents probably grounded her," Adam said.

"Oh Rouge has an Ex named Clare Edwards, She was a total rebel," Blake said laughing.

"Cool, our Clare's name is Clare Edwards, but she's too nice to be a rebel. This is actually her first fight," Sav said laughing along.

"Wow, two Clare Edwards and both complete opposites," Adam said looking at his coffee in astonishment.

"Why'd you and Clare break up," Allie asked.

"It wasn't working out," Rouge said holding up his hand.

"What were you to good for her or was she too bad for you," Sav asked taking a sip from his coffee.

"Naw… I really liked her bad side, but we slowly drifted apart so I guess we broke up," Rouge said.

"So what's your Clare like?" Blake asked.

"Umm… Strait A's," Allie said.

"Our Clare got strait A's, but if we told anyone she would kill us… one time she hung me by my feet and shot spitballs at me," Blake said.

"No… dude I'm pretty sure she did that to James… the idiot didn't know how to keep his mouth shut," Rouge said.

"Well, our Clare doesn't care if we tell, she like to be known as smart," Allie said.

"Our Clare likes to go to these really grown up teen bars where they actually sell alcohol, but she didn't drink… she likes to dance though," Rouge said.

"Our Clare only danced twice. Once, when I made a fool of myself dancing by myself in front of a crowd, and at a dance that she didn't even like," Allie said.

"Our Clare had long brown hair and wore contacts," Blake said.

"Our Clare got laser eye surgery, and used to wear glasses. I don't think she's ever wore contacts," Allie said.

"Our Clare loved to sing," Rouge said.

"Our Clare hates singing," Allie said.

"Your Clare is not the type of person our Clare would want to be," Blake said.

"Believe me it goes in both ways," Eli said leaning back in his seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clare stared at the picture of herself at her middle school dance. This one was the only picture she had with out Blake and Rouge in it. It was a picture of James, Claude, Tyler, Jamie, and her. They took that picture at a dance while Blake and Rouge where in the bathroom.

**Why do you keep this from your friends? Why haven't you told them **Jamie asked? _Because, they already have their own problems, They don't need mine _Clare said. **You told Eli about your parents fighting **Jamie said. _Yeah, but I was in writers block and he's my partner I had to do something _Clare said. **Clare, just remember they are your friends, don't let the biker incident happen again. **Jamie said. _That won't ever happen again. Stupid Bartenders _Clare said glaring at her reflection in the picture.

_I wonder what it would be like if I hadn't changed. Would I still have the same friends? Or would I hang out with Fitz, Owen, and Bianca? _Clare thought. **You were never suppose to be a rebel Clare… it was those type of people who got you like that… We got you off of that remember… So the answer would be no. **Jamie said. _Jamie… Can I call you? _Clare asked. **Clare… Remember I'm a figment of you imagination? **Jamie said. _I meant should I call you? Do you think it's a good idea? _Clare asked. **Sure **Jamie answered.

Clare picked up the phone and dialed Jamie's number. It started to ring then Clare set shut the phone. **What was that? **Jamie asked. _I chickened out_ Clare admitted. Jamie didn't say anything else. _Jamie if only you were really here… you'd know what to do. _Clare thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Awww some one misses her cousin.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Here is the fourth one… which I had time to right while my internet was locked. I don't own Degrassi so whatever

Clare grabbed her wallet and pushed it in her jacket pocket. She slipped her shoes on and exited threw the window, something Eli taught her how to do. **What are you doing? **Jamie asked. _Going for a walk to clear my head _Clare said. **Probably a good idea **Jamie said.

Clare walked around and it looked like the sun was about to set. **Damn, when did school end? **Jamie asked. _We were in our room for quite sometime _Clare said. They walked and talked for a minute. _What if they come to my school? _Clare asked Jamie. **That's simple… Call Jamie **Jamie said. _I don't want to worry her with my problems, _Clare said. **Just like you don't want to worry your friend **Jamie more stated than asked. _Exactly _Clare said. Clare kept walking until she reached the back of the Dot.

She heard sobbing and looked to see who it was. It was Jenna. Clare turned around until Jamie said something to her. **If you turn away your acting like your old self Clare **Jamie said. Clare sighed. She was right. Saint Clare wouldn't turn her back to some one in need of comfort. That's what Rebel Clare would do.

Clare bent down beside Jenna.

Jenna's Pov

"What do you mean you can't have the abortion!" K.C. Screamed at me. I really was sad and maybe I didn't want the abortion in the first place.

"I mean it's to late and it's to risky," I said. not trying to make him mad.

"So that's it I don't even get a say anymore," K.C. said. I looked at him almost to tears.

"Maybe this is for the best K.C., maybe this is how it's suppose to be," I said crying.

"How is this for the possible best Jenna do you hear yourself?" K.C. screamed at me. He turned away and rubbed his forehead.

"So what now?" I asked afraid of the answer. I don't want to do this on my own.

"You do what you want," K.C. said. I stared shocked.

"So do mean we're going to be parents?" I asked hoping for a yes.

"You do what you want. I can't be apart of this," K.C. said.

"What, so your just going to let me go through this alone?" I asked.

"My, life is put together by duck tape right now," K.C. said then walked away. I leaned up against the wall and cried. I finally sank down to the grown and sobbed. A couple minutes later I heard foot steps. I didn't care who saw me I just wanted to die. I heard them turn around then stop. _No, just go _I thought hopping who ever it was could read minds. I was in to much of a bust to say anything.

They turned around to face me and walked over. They knelt down to my level and poked my arm. I looked up to see none other, but the girl who I got into a fight with to day. Saint Clare.

Normal Pov

Clare poked Jenna and she looked up to see her. Clare stood up and held out her hand. Jenna knew this was a friendly gesture, and she needed a lot of kindness. She took her hand and lead her into the Dot. The crew left about 20 minutes ago. Clare sat down with Jenna at a table. Peter came over and asked them their orders.

"Umm, can I get a coffee and for her… some milk," Clare said. Jenna looked up to see if Clare had lost her mind, but saw nothing but a serious look. It was a look that Clare couldn't pull of. Her expression was usually bubbly and happy. Jenna looked down to see Clare's right hand bandaged up. _What'd Clare do to her hand? _Jenna thought.

They sat in silence for a while. Finally, Peter came back with their drinks. More silence was their, but it wasn't awkward it was peaceful. Jenna finally gathered up her courage and will power and asked Clare a question.

"Umm, Clare? Why are you doing this?" Jenna asked. Clare looked up curiously from sipping her coffee and stared at Jenna. She finally set her coffee down and looked straight at Jenna.

"I have a reputation to maintain. Saint Clare doesn't turn her back on people in need," Clare said. Jenna knew Clare was joking due to the fact Clare didn't care what people thought about her.

"No seriously Clare… Why?" Jenna asked pleading.

"Because… even though you and I have had our ups and down… we were once friends.. so you needed help and I was there," Clare asked.

"But I'm probably the last person you want help from though," Clare said taking a sip from her coffee. Jenna looked up.

"No, you're really helpful Clare thank you," Jenna said. Clare smiled. There was Saint Clare. Rebel Clare isn't getting out any time soon.

"So care to explain why you were crying in the back?" Clare asked. Jenna looked down and frowned.

"You don't have to tell me… It's none of my business really," Clare said laughing. Jenna looked confused.

"No I want to tell you, but I don't want everyone to know right?" Jenna asked Clare.

"what do you think I'm going to take a bull horn and scream it in the hall way… cause I will," Clare said sarcastically.

"No it's just… I don't know," Jenna said turning the other way.

"Jenna you can confine in me," Clare said. Jenna looked up and say Clare's hurt face. She also saw the bruise on her face from when Jenna slapped her. Jenna had a busted lip and her eye was swollen.

"O.k. Clare… I'm… Pregnant," Jenna said. Clare's eye grew wide. She registered the news. Her face looked shocked. Then she was confused.

"and you were upset because?" Clare asked. Jenna looked up at her.

"Well, wouldn't you be upset?" Jenna asked. Clare looked like she was thinking.

"Well, no… I mean you get to bring a living breathing thing into this world. You get to be there when the baby learns to talk or walk. You weren't considering abortion where you," Clare asked.

"Well, not at first," Jenna said shyly.

"Jenna!" Clare exclaimed at her former friends behavior.

"It was K.C. Idea I didn't want to ruin his life," Jenna said.

"You'd ruin it even more if you went though with it," Clare said. Jenna looked confused at Clare.

"How," Jenna asked.

"If you guys grow up and get married and have another child you will be forced to remember your first child making you go into depression, making your life at risk. If you die then K.C. would have to go threw taking care of a child alone and it will torment you second child," Clare explained. Jenna never thought about it that way.

"Well, I don't have to worry about ruining any part of his life now," Jenna said.

"What do you mean," Clare said taking another sip of her coffee.

"He is making me go threw this alone.. He said it not to long before you showed up… that's why I was crying," Jenna said.

"Well, Jenna… now that you know how much a jerk K.C. Guthrie is… consider me being your helper," Clare said with a smile. Jenna was shocked.

"But you hate me," Jenna said.

"Jenna If I hated you I wouldn't have sat here for a while making you feel better," Clare said.

"Omg Clare you really are an angel from above," Jenna said. she got up and hugged Clare.

"Yeah I know," Clare said and hugged her back.

"Now to other matters," Jenna said sitting down in her seat. Clare looked at her confused.

"What?" Clare asked.

"I know you didn't get that from punching me in the face multiple time… what happened to your hand," Jenna asked. Clare looked down at her hand as if it was the first time she ever saw it.

"Oh it was an accident. I tripped and my fist ran into the mirror," She half lied. Jenna stared at the her suspiciously but didn't push on.

"Well, I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow?" Clare asked. Jenna smiled and nodded.

"Bye," Clear said as she laid money down for both of their drinks and left. _She's a real nice person_ Jenna thought.

Me: Well, now we have a Clare/Jenna Friendship in here.


	5. Chapter 5

ME: still no internet so I'm stuck righting these stories… great for you boring for me… but you should be happy I picked this one over all my others

Eli woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. _Ugh, what I do last night _Eli asked felling his head. _Oh yeah now I remember _Eli said.

Flash Back.

_Allie had to leave early so she could meet with her parents about some family stuff none of them were interested in. Rouge and Blake were pretty decent guys, but there was something off about them. By the looks on the other guys faces they thought so to. The only person who didn't suspect something was Adam. The guy was pretty clueless at times. Allie left right after mouthing to them that they shouldn't trust them and walked away._

_They were walking now and they thought it would be cool to go to the lake or something. Sav said that it was a waist of time to just sit at the Dot. They walked to the lake, but on the way they all ran into Fitz and Owen beating up some random kid… Probably a ninth grader. _

"_Wow Fitz can't pick on someone in your grade so you go to the fresh meat," Drew asked disgustedly._

"_No I pick on some one in my grade. It's just your sister," Fitz said in a mocking tone. _

"_I'm a guy," Adam said. _

"_Sure you are… Ma'am," Owen said and laughed. Rouge and Blake looked confused at Adam. No one told Clare or Allie that Fitz was picking on Adam. Clare thought Eli was still mad at Fitz for the car situation with Fitz and thought Drew was mad because they got into a fight. Allie just thought it was because they wanted to stop the bullies._

"_That's it," Sav said putting his book bag on the floor. He never got into a fight with them, because he didn't see the point in fighting and because his parent might find out. _

"_Oh I'm so scared of Mr. President," Owen said sarcastically._

"_Mr. President is going to kick your ass," Sav said. _

"_What do you want?" Blake asked._

"_We don't want anything, you came over her remember," Owen said. _

"_You want something?" Blake said._

"_I don't know who you think you-," Owen said but stopped when Fitz told him to be quiet._

"_How do you know I want something?" Fitz said. _

"_It's obvious… your trying to play with our heads so we will give you what you want with a slip of the tongue… you play stupid so people with believe that. You want something, and you know we or they have it," Rouge said. _

"_Your quite smart," Fitz said._

"_And your quite stupid," Drew said. Fitz shot him a look._

"_Ok. I want something and Eli has it," Fitz said._

"_And that would be?" Eli asked. Fitz had a huge grin while Owen looked confused._

"_Clare," Fitz said. Owen looked confused, but shrugged off. Owen was so preoccupied the ninth grader ,who just watch the whole thing, got out of his grasp and ran away. Adam and Drew mouth's open wide, Sav glared, Rouge and Blake looked sympathetic, and Eli looked so pissed you thought he was the devil._

"_What do you want with Clare," Eli said._

"_You have something I want and that's Clare. Clare has something I want and I plan to get it," Fitz said smirking. Owen was still confused._

"_WHAT, DAMMIT!" Eli said. _

"_Her innocents… simply," Fitz said. By now Owen was cot on. He held up his hand as a gesture that he wasn't apart of this. Eli was boiling now. Fitz was five feet away from a punch in the face. Fitz had no way of getting out so there was going to be a fight to night. Eli walked up casually to Eli. _

_He then punched him in the face. Owen jumped on him. Sav joined in not to late. Rouge, Blake, and Drew came in to. Adam stayed back where it was safe. In the end Eli took a real bad hit to the concrete but remained conscious. Owen and Fitz were on the ground cold. _

Flash back over

Eli felt his head. No damages, but it still hurt. (A/N you guys probably thought I made him get drunk at first right)

He got ready for school and walked to his hearse. _Why is Fitz so aggravating _Eli asked himself. He got to the school and parked into his usual parking spot.

"Hey man," Sav said rubbing his covered, bruised arm.

"Your arm still hurts? My head still hurts," Eli asked. Sav nodded. Drew and Adam walked up to them. Drew had a bruise on his check, but it was barely noticeable.

"Man, I can't believe Fitz said that last night," Adam said. They all nodded their heads.

"Well, enough about what Fitz said. He's probably not going to live up to it," Drew said. They all nodded, but none of them were really sure.

"So, what you guys think about Rouge and Blake," Adam asked.

"Even though they helped us I still don't trust them," Ellie said.

"Yeah, me to, but we do owe them a bit of gratitude," Sav said.

"They don't seem that untrustworthy," Adam said.

"They know how to get into the bully mind," Eli said.

"Oh," Adam said nodding agreeing with them. Adam looked around then gasped.

"Oh my gosh the world is ending," He said grabbing his head and running around in circles.

"Dude what's wrong," Sav asked laughing at how ridiculous he looked.

"That," He said pointing. They turned around to see Allie, Clare, and Jenna walking, talking, and laughing.

"Ahh," Sav said repeating Adam's movement.

"I refuse to do that," Eli said. Drew nodded. The girls saw the guys and walked up to them.

"Hey you guys," Clare said. They examined her and Jenna. Clare had a bruise on her cheek like Drew, but Clare's was bigger and more noticeable. She also had a bandage rapped around her hand. Jenna had a black eye and a busted lip.

"I don't get it?" Adam said. Clare, Allie, and Jenna looked confused.

"You don't get what?" Clare asked.

"Did that fight bring you closer together or something," Sav asked. Clare and Jenna exchanged glances. Then they were on the floor rolling and laughing. Allie giggled.

"I don't see what's funny," Sav said.

"How does fighting ever bring anyone together… So are you guys and Fitz going to run away and get married together," Clare said. This time Allie was on the floor with them laughing. The guys waited till they were done.

"Uh that was a good laugh," Clare said. the other girl nodded.

"So why did you to become friends," Eli asked. Jenna looked down sadly and Allie patted her bag. Clare had an evil smile on her face.

"Hey, Eli pop your trunk," She said.

"Wh-," Eli said but Clare cut him off.

"Just do it," Eli unlocked his trunk.

"Ahh just as I thought," Clare said pulling out a baseball bat.

"umm I don't know where that came from," Eli said when everyone turned to him. Clare rolled her eyes.

"You plan on trying out for softball," Sav said.

"Considering the fact K.C.'s taller than me it's more like base ball… Eli this is going to be broke when you get it back," Clare said. Jenna laughed at Clare's attempt to make her laugh.

"Thanks Clare," Jenna said and hugged her.

"Oh K.C. broke your heart," Adam said. Jenna bit her lip then looked at Clare who only shrugged. Jenna took a deep breath then told them everything. They gasped. Sav took the bat and stormed past them until Clare told him to wait.

"Drew, why do you have a bruise on your cheek," Clare said suspiciously. _Shit_ all the guys thought. Allie examined it closer.

"Yeah, what happened?" Allie asked. Jenna got closer and examined it.

"Um… I …fell," He said.

"It took you a long time to say a three worded sentence," Clare said. Allie and Jenna nodded.

"Ok… I hit him in the face with the bat," Eli said. Clare took the bat from Sav and examined it. Then she looked at Drew cheek.

"No mark on the bat and there isn't a big enough bruise," Allie said for Clare, glaring at the boys.

"You guys got into another fight with Fitz again didn't you?" Clare asked. Jenna stepped back not wanting to be in the middle of the argument that was about to occur.

"No Drew got into the fight with Owen and Fitz," Adam said. Drew gave him a What-the-hell look and Adam gave him a I-panicked look.

"I didn't say Owen was in the fight," Clare said. Adam realized his mistake.

"It wasn't that big of a fight," Eli said.

"Why this time. Just because you ran into him you had to fight?" Clare asked.

"No, it wasn't that… We ran into him beating up a ninth grader and we stopped it, but that wasn't what caused the fight," Sav said.

"And what was?" Allie asked.

"He said he wanted to have sex with Clare," Eli said calmly. Clare looked hurt. She looked around for a minute. There was Fitz and Owen and they looked pretty bad. They looked bad like 15 people jumped on them.

"You guys caused that much destruction," She said more scared than proud.

"Uh… I guess. Well, no actually we had two guys helping us," Eli said.

"Who?" Clare asked.

"Why does it-,"

"WHO!," Clare snapped she was breathing hard and trying to catch her breathe.

"Um two guys… Rouge and Blake," Clare started breathing harder. **Maybe it's a coincidences don't hyper venerate **Jamie said. _It's a pretty big coincidence _Clare said. **Do you want them to find out? **Jamie said. _Of course not, _Clare said.

**Then, ask their last name then. If they say the right boys then act like you were going to have a panic attack it were some other boys. If they are different boys you don't have to act **Jamie said. _How do I do that_ Clare asked** Imagine what Jamie would do if she found out you were keeping this big of a secret from her** Jamie said.

"Rouge and Blake who?" Clare asked.

"Rouge McGraw and Blake Jefferson," Adam said looking at her worriedly. _OMG _Clare said. **Remember the plan **Jamie said. Clare calmed down.

"Oh I thought you were talking about two different people," Clare said** Wow you're a great actress **Jamie said. _I'm not really proud of it_ Clare thought. 

"I almost had a panic attack," Clare said.

"It looked like you were having one right then and there," Drew said.

"Sorry," Clare said.

"Where are the Rouge and Blake you know," Eli asked.

"Jail," Clare lied. They nodded.

"I would understand how you would be frighten." Allie said.

"And you know what's funny… Rouge said he has a ex-girlfriend named Clare Edwards too. Total Rebel and they broke up because they drifted apart," Adam said. _That Liar! He Broke up with me for some Skank _Clare thought.

"You want to meet them," Adam exclaimed. Everyone except for Jenna and Clare glared at him.

"No thanks," Clare said holding up her hands. _If I see them I'll have another panic attack._

"Ok, well the bell about to ring so I think we should go inside," Drew said. They all agreed.

Sorry for the cliffy but I really am going to bed. It's only 9:35 but I'm tired and I have to wake up early… so bye


	6. Chapter 6

Me: hello enjoy sadly I don't own Degrassi

Clare stared at the mirror in hatred. _What I do wrong? _Clare asked herself. **What do you mean? **Jamie asked**. **_I mean, Why are all these bad things happening to me?_Clare asked herself.** I don't know, ever since you had that Dream Flashback everything's been wrong, but look on the bright side. **Jamie said._What bright side_Clare growled at the imaginary figure **you are now a friend with Jenna Middleton and the war is over, because K.C. is a big fat jerk **Jamie said with pride._Yeah, what ex of mine isn't a big fat jerk? _Clare said sarcastically. **Hey, I'm trying to help you here** Jamie whined. _Well, you're not doing a good job _Clare said. **You know who would do a better job** Jamie said. _Who,_ Clare asked curiously. **THE REAL JAMIE** Jamie said. _Uh uh no way… not bringing Jamie into this _Clare said** it's either her or your friends. Pick one **Jamie said.

Clare sighed. She picked up the phone and dialed a specific number. It started to ring. Clare panicked, but didn't hang up.

_Hello?_ The person on the other side said. Clare had a hard time saying something, but it eventually came out.

"Umm, Jamie," Clare asked.

_Umm, Yeah, who's this_ It sounded like Jamie but more mature. She had a graceful voice with something that said 'if you mess with me I'll kill you'.

"Hey, Jamie, It's me Clare… your cousin," Clare said. Clare sighed out in relief. _No going back now _Clare thought.

_Oh Hey, Clare! How long has it been?_ _2 years? _Jamie questioned. _She seems happy _Clare thought. **That's because she's happy to hear form you **Jamie said.

"Yeah Umm, is this a bad time," Clare thought.

_Umm not really actually I could take a little bit of bad news_ Jamie said. She automatically thinks it's bad news? Clare thought kind of upset.

"What makes you think it's bad news," Clare asked.

_You seem distressed_ Jamie answered simply.

_Hey, Clare can it wait till tomorrow_

"Um yeah," Clare said even though part of her screamed 'NO'

_Ok then ,bye_

"Bye," Clare said then hung up. _What now?_ Clare said. **We wait till tomorrow night **Jamie said. Clare wanted tomorrow night to come as fast as possible, so she went straight to bed even though it was only 7 at night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was the second day that they came to the Dot with out Clare. Clare told them that she wasn't grounded so they didn't know why she didn't stay.

"Maybe the thought of seeing those criminals spooked her so she went straight home," Jenna suggested. They all decided to drop it and continue with a different conversation.

"What do you think we should do about Fitz," Sav asked not really talking to anyone in particular.

"I say we pound them till they get the message," Drew said.

"They won't learn a thing," Eli said.

"Speaking of learning things… Here come Blake and Rouge," Sav said. Jenna turned around to see what they looked like.

"Hey, you guys," Rouge said grabbing a seat. Blake did to.

"Oh hi you must be Clare," Rouge said sticking his hand out.

"Actually I'm Jenna," Jenna said.

"Oh Well, it's nice to meet you," He said putting his hand back on the table when Jenna didn't shake it.

"Hey, we were all wondering how you got into the bully mind?" Adam asked.

"Oh that?" Rouge said waving his hand like it was no big deal.

"I guess it's just instinct," He said leaning back with a proud expression.

"Clare taught us," Blake said.

"What? Clare taught you what?" Jenna asked worriedly.

"No not our Clare. Rouge has an Ex-Clare," Allie explained.

"Is it weird talking about her?" Adam asked.

"No, actually we're here so I can get her back and Blake can get her cousin, Jamie, back," Rouge said.

"What really, I thought you guys drifted apart," Allie said.

"She maybe a rebel, but I can barley live with out her," Rouge said. They turned to Blake.

"Jamie knows how to break fingers, but I think I broke her heart and it broke mine," Blake said. Allie and Jenna grabbed their heart and sighed. Drew glared the hell out of Blake when he winked at Allie.

"I wish we could meet your Clare to see comparison," Rouge said.

"Yeah it's the same with your Clare," Adam said.

"Actually I have a picture of her, but she might look different I took this picture about 5 years ago,"

"How long did you guy's date," Allie asked.

"For about 2 years then we split up, now she's in tenth grade like us," Rouge said. They all nodded.

"The one on the left is Clare and the one on the right is Jamie," Blake said

"Wow she's pretty… and as far a comparison goes she looks a lot like Clare," Jenna said. They all stared at the picture. Clare was dressed up in a Red halter top dress and she wore some red stilettos. She had make up on, but it was mild. The other girl had Black hair so dark it could beat Eli to a dark off. She had a black and white striped sweater dress with black combat boots. They both looked happy.

"Oh my gosh she looks exactly like Clare used to, but in a more wild way," Allie said. Rouge looked at his watch.

"Sorry guys. We got to go. My mom will have a heart attack if I don't pick up the groceries," Rouge said. They got up and left.

"You don't think?" Jenna asked Allie.

"It couldn't have been. Clare would never hide anything this big," Allie said.

"Who knows?" Jenna asked. Allie thought about it.

"What are you two nut jobs talking about?" Adam asked. None of the guys knew what they were talking about.

"We want to know if the Clare in that picture is the Clare we know today?" Jenna said.

"No, that couldn't be Clare?" Sav said. The girls stared at him for a moment with a look that said 'really'.

"Put the facts together. Clare is still shaken up about hearing those guy's names. She has been acting guilty, and I remember seeing the name officer McGraw on Clare's self phone, and I don't think I've seen pictures of Clare anywhere around her house from the fourth through eighth grade," Allie said. Jenna nodded.

"Here, I'll prove it," Adam said. He put his back bag on his lap and pulled his laptop out. He opened it. He went to his Face Range and looked up Clare Edwards.

"Adam, you do know not everyone has a face range," Allie said rolling her eyes. Adam didn't say anything as he pushed the enter button. Two people showed up. One was of their Clare and the other was of the Clare Rouge showed them.

"See two different people," Adam said. Allie sighed.

"Fine, you win," Allie said.

"Wait, Can I see that," Jenna asked. Adam passed the laptop to Jenna. She went on their Clare's Face Range page.

"See, look on the about me page. On it has her parents name's and her sister's name… Now let's check the other Clare's Face Range," Jenna said. She pressed the back button then went on the other Clare's page.

On the main it said:

Hey, what up not really in the mood right now just got in trouble again… anyway, love these out fits doesn't everyone….lol Jk. Anyway here are the relatives

Parents: Helen and Randall Edwards

Siblings (sister): Darcy

Cousin (Girl): Jamie

"See the only thing different is the fact that Clare doesn't have her cousin listed in her new Face Range," Jenna asked. Everyone stared in shock at the computer.

"It's got to be some kind of coincidence," Eli said refusing to believe this.

"Wait, what's that," Adam said pointing to a video with a picture of the old Clare on it. Jenna clicked on it. They all scrabbled into one booth so they could all see.

On the Video

"Hey, everyone. This is me completely changing my look for a new start," Clare said with a smile. She was wearing make up and her hair went down long. She put her hair up to show her face. It looked more like the old ninth grade Clare again. She wiped the make up of her face, and took her contact off. She grabbed some glasses. Everyone was shocked that it was Clare. Clare smiled.

"Well, that's pretty much it, and tomorrow is the start of a new Clare," She said. The screen went Black

WITH EVERYONE ELSE

Mouth's gabbed open they stared in disbelief. Sav click a picture of someone. When, they got to the picture they realized they where on Rouge's page.

"What are you doing," Allie asked.

"This guy is hiding something, about Clare and his breakup he obviously did something way worst if Clare almost has a panic attack at the sound of his name," Sav said. He saw a video. The screen was black, but the heading was titled 'the girl that I broke up with.'

He clicks on it and it started. The old Clare showed up. The back ground was the ocean. She looked upset, and more older. She was about 14 in this one.

"This is what you wanted right, you wanted to be apart," Clare said. The video looked clear. She must have been holding her cell phone. Her hair wasn't straight it was curly because of the moisture in the air, and her mascara ran so it was all over her face. She was wearing a blue skirt and a brown domo shirt.

"But every time I look at the sky I know were both under it," She said as she stopped.

"You like faking deaths right," Clare said as she continued walking to her side towards the ocean. They were all scared to see what happened next.

"Don't do it Clare," Allie whispered as her and Jenna held onto each other.

"Well, I saw one fake death and suffered… Now your conscience will suffer to," She said as her feet hit the water.

"Don't do it Clare," Adam said. They next thing you know waves were pounding against her cell phone. They could barley see her face. Then, it was completely underwater. The screen went black.

"She tried to kill herself," Drew said in disbelief (A/N You know I almost forgot Drew was in this scene) Allie nodded in disbelief.

"She said 'Well, I saw one fake Death and suffered; now it's your conscience's turn to suffer'. She really said that," Sav said. They were all scared to death.

"What I'm wondering is if she changed her mind or someone saved her?" Jenna asked. They all thought about.

"I don't want to think about it. This guy broke her heart and some how I think Blake broke her cousin's heart, and it's some how our job to help her," Adam said.

"How can we help her if she doesn't confine in us," Jenna asked.

"We guilt her into it," Allie said.

"How do we do that?" Drew asked.

"We remind her of all the times we confined in her," Eli said. They all nodded.

Guilt troop on patrol. See us next time which I feel will be coming soon


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Here's the next Chapter

Eli rode in the car with Jenna to Clare's house. Adam and Drew were getting rides from their mom, and Allie and Sav had their Dad's car that Sav was going to drive. It was only Jenna and him, and they both were a bit uncomfortable.

Good thing for the both of them they finally reached Clare's house. Eli texted her telling her that he was outside ready to got to school.

Clare texted back saying that she was coming. Jenna got up and got into the back.

Clare came back and saw Jenna in the back seat.

"Wow, there must have been an awkward silence," Clare said sliding into the passengers seat.

"You have no idea," They both mumbled. Clare laughed at this. _She's acting pretty normal _They both thought.

"Hey, Clare. We all were wondering… why you didn't come to the Dot with us," Jenna asked.

"I wasn't in the mood… I actually had some things I had to do," Clare said shrugging. She seemed a little nervous. _BINGO _They both thought.

"Oh Ok," Jenna asked.

They got to the school and the parked in Eli's usual spot.

Adam and Drew ran straight up to the car. Eli nodded and they nodded back.

"Hey, you guys," Clare said with a smile.

"Hey, Clare we wanted to know that you're the best person ever. We all know that we can trust you?" Adam said. Drew nodded with a smile. Clare seemed confused.

"Alright," Clare said. **Their up to something, I just know it **Jamie said. _You think? _Clare asked. **I know **Jamie said. _What should I do? _Clare asked. **Play along** Jamie said.

"Well, I can always count on you guys for being wonderful friends can't I," Clare said with a smile. _We're losing her _Jenna thought.

"Hey, You guys," Allie said. Sav walked up behind them.

"Hey," They all said in union.

"Hey Clare, you want to go to The Dot this afternoon?" Allie asked. Clare rose her eyebrow.

"Umm, I would love to, but I have to continue the thing I was doing yesterday," Clare said.

"And that would be," Sav asked as they all leaned in.

"I was cleaning the house… I only got the bathrooms and the kitchen done yesterday," Clare said. She wasn't lying she was cleaning, but she stopped for a break when the yesterday situation happened.

"and the occasion?" Drew asked.

"Darcy's coming over later," Clare said. She wasn't lying either. Darcy was coming over.

"Oh that's cool," They said. They entered the building and went to their lockers. Allie and Jenna went with Clare since Allie's was only four away and Jenna was right across the hallway. Jenna got her books fast and came over there.

"So we really wanted to thank you for all the things you've done for us… The K.C. situation and the Johnny situation," Allie said.

"You guys are my friends of course I'm going to help you," Clare said.

"Well, I wasn't you friend then and you still helped me. You were there and we're there if you need it," Jenna said almost pleading.

"That's great guy's, but the guys all got it under control," Clare said.

"They got what under control," Allie said shocked. Did the guys know and not tell them.

"Yeah, the Fitz thing remember. That's what you guys were talking about, right?" Clare asked.

"Oh yeah the Fitz thing. Of course that's what we were talking about," Jenna said.

"Ok and you do understand that they got it, right," Clare said. They nodded.

"Cool, now let's go," She said walking on her way to the gym. The girls sighed and followed.

Later On

Clare walked into English, before Eli and Adam. She didn't have any classes with Drew or Sav so she didn't have a chance to say anything to them.

"Hey, Clare," Adam said as he got into the seat right across from Eli's which was right in front of her's.

"Hey, Adam," Clare said.

"Hey, Thanks about the whole excepting me for who I am," Adam said.

"And the same for me," Eli said.

"Yeah, well I wanted to thank you guys for excepting me for who I am," Clare said. _We except Saint Clare just not Rebel Clare_ they both thought as they exchanged looks.

It was about time for the bell to ring in Clare's eighth period class. It finally rang and Clare headed out as fast as she could.

"Hey, Clare wait up," Allie said from behind her. Everyone else was their to.

"Yeah," Clare asked.

"Is there something you want to tell us before you leave?" Drew asked.

"No, not really," Clare said.

"Really, you don't have ANY secret's you want to share with us," Adam asked.

"No," Clare said shaking her head.

"CLARE," Allie snapped.

"Umm, Yes?" Clare asked startled.

"I'm suppose to be your best friend," Allie said teary eyed.

"You are Allie," Clare said confused.

"Your right I'm sorry go on," Allie said waving her off.

"You sure cause I can stay if you want me to," Clare asked. Allie nodded her head. Clare turned around and was about to run off when Allie cut her off.

"WHY WON'T YOU LET USE HELP YOU!" Allie screamed. Clare stopped, but didn't turn around.

"What are you talking about?" Clare asked.

"We know about Rouge and Blake, Clare. We know that you used to be a rebel, and we know that you tried to kill your self because of something Rouge did to you," Sav said.

"How could you possibly know that!" Clare snapped as she turned to face them.

"We saw you change your look on your face range, and Rouge posted the e-mail you sent to him on face range," Adam said disappointed for some reason.

"We're your friend's we want to help you," Eli said worried.

"You guy's know absolutely nothing," Clare spat. She wasn't in the mood. Her phone beeped.

_Can you talk?_

-_J_

Clare put the phone back in her pocket.

"Clare we know that we can help you," Jenna said.

"You know what, you guys can do something," Clare said.

"What, anything," Allie said.

"Stay away from me," Clare said as she turned and ran away. Allie stared at Clare's retreating form.

"Fine," Allie called out after her as tears flowed in her eyes. No one was in the mood to talk. Jenna went with Sav and Allie to their house. While Eli drove Drew and Adam home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clare entered her house. She looked at her living room to see four people inside : Her Mom, Her Dad, Darcy, and Jamie.

"Jamie… Darcy?" Clare said with tears in her eyes. Jamie got up and pulled her cousin into a hug not asking questions and lead her cousin to the sofa as Darcy rubbed her back as she sobbed on Jamie's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I must look like a wimp," Clare said to her cousin as she wiped her eyes.

"Clare you could never look like a wimp," Jamie said. Her mom and dad left the room.

"Now, why don't you tell us what happened," Darcy said. Clare told them what happened. Jamie started to smooth Clare's hair back.

"Wow, that's a lot you have to handle," Darcy said. Jamie gave her a look letting her know that she wasn't helping. Darcy held her hands up as if saying 'just trying to help'.

"Well, you don't have to go through it alone," Jamie said. Darcy grinned and Clare looked at her confused.

"What do you mean," Clare asked.

"I'm coming to your school… I already transferred and everything… I actually start tomorrow," She said.

"What do you think?" Jamie asked. Clare tackled her cousin in a hug.

"Ummm, Clare just one more thing," Jamie said. Clare looked at her cousin confused.

"Don't let the biker incident happen again," Jamie said. Clare nodded.

"Now, that we got that over with… I love what you guys have done with your hair," Darcy said. The two girl laughed.

"Actually I love Clare's hair, but when did you become a red head," Jamie said. Clare shrugged her shoulder.

"How about you, your hair is up to mid butt," Clare said. They all laughed.

"It's great to have you two back," Clare said as she pulled them into a hug.

"It's great to be back," They said.

"Hey, Darcy when are you leaving?" Jamie asked.

"Sunday night, Why?" Darcy asked.

"So we can go shopping," Jamie said. Jamie was still so energetic, well it could be because of her ADHD.

"Yes," Darcy and Clare said in union. That night Clare and Jamie slept in the same bed while Darcy slept in her room on her bed.

"Goodnight," Clare whispered when everyone was asleep.

Awwwww how sweet


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Hello stupid internet still isn't working, but enjoy

Eli didn't have a good sleep last night, because of the fight, and by the way his friend looked they hadn't had one either.

"Thinking about Clare?" Eli asked. They all nodded.

"We should probably apologize," Allie said. They all nodded.

"Yes, then we demand why she didn't tell us about this," Adam said. They all nodded.

They walked into the school to see Clare healthy and kind of happy.

They were about to approach her until she closed the locker door and a black headed girl was leaning against the other locker. She kind of looked familiar, but they couldn't put their finger on it.

They started walking together.

"Did she replace us that quickly," Allie said looking like she was going to cry.

"No, everyone needs a companion so I think she just needs some one for the time being," Jenna said. They all nodded.

The girls headed for gym, and saw no sign of the Black haired girl all they saw was Clare was just sitting there.

"Hey, Clare what you doing?" Jenna asked. Clare looked up and her smile turned into a frown. Then she looked at her again with a smile.

"Nothing," Clare said.

"Oh, so do you want to hang out with us this after noon," Jenna asked.

"No," Clare snapped sharply. Jenna looked hurt. She got up and left.

"So how'd it go?" Allie asked.

"Horrible," Jenna answered.

In English class, Eli and Adam didn't have any sign of luck either, until…

"You and you partners will partner up and discuss what you think about Hammurabi's Code," Mrs. Dawson said. They both shared a quiet yes and Clare sat there quietly not really showing any sign of emotion.

It was lunch and Eli put his book bag on the chair Clare usually sat at.

Clare walked outside with her lunch tray and waved in their direction. They smiled and waved back. Clare walked straight past them to the dark haired girl's table.

"You know you can't avoid them forever," Jamie said.

"Well, if that doesn't work things will get ugly," Clare said. Jamie rolled her eyes. Eli approached their table.

"Hey, Clare," He said.

"Hey, Eli… Eli this is my cousin Jamie and Jamie this is my English partner Eli," Clare said.

"Hey," Jamie said.

"Hey," He said.

"and you wanted?" Clare asked impatiently.

"Umm, Adam and I wanted to know if you wanted to discuss the project after school together," Eli asked. _I can't believe they made me come over here _Eli thought to himself.

"Oh, umm," Clare said turning to Jamie.

"I still have to go exploring, Then I have to go to the mall, so it's cool with me," Jamie said with an evil smile. Clare glared at her cousin.

"Yeah, I guess," Clare sighed.

"Great, oh and watch your back with Fitz around," Eli said. Jamie looked at Clare confused.

"Ok, I'll make sure to do that," Clare said. When Eli left Jamie turned to the girl sitting across from her.

"What does he mean?" Jamie asked.

"Nothing," Clare said holding up her hands. Clare knew her cousin would go berserk if she found out about Fitz.

"Clare, What was he talking about," Jamie growled putting her hand on the table. The gang had gotten close enough to hear the conversation.

"What do you thinks going to happen?" Jenna asked. Allie shrugged her shoulders.

"Fitz told the guys he wanted to have sex with me," Clare said. Jamie looked ready to kill Death himself if she needed to.

"Who is Fitz," Jamie said. Her nail dug into the table.

"Why?" Clare asked.

"Just tell me," Jamie said. Clare pointed to Fitz who still had a few scratches and bruises. Jamie got up and grabbed her cousin and dragged her to the table. A few people stopped what they were doing to see if the new girl had a death wish for messing with the tough crew. The others followed.

"What's happening?" Jenna asked panicking.

"Hey, Fitz right," Jamie asked Fitz.

"Yeah, who wants to know," Fitz asked.

"That's your business how?" Jamie snapped. Fitz seamed taken back.

"Look little girl we don't have time for your games," Bianca said. Clare winced knowing this was going to set Jamie off more.

"What did you say about my cousin." Jamie said to Fitz ignoring Bianca.

"You want to have what with her?" Jamie said.

"Does the word sex not trigger to your brain," Fitz said rolling his eyes. Jamie turned so red, but it wasn't from embarrassment it was from anger.

"Now will you-," Bianca started, but she was on the ground in just a second. Then, Jamie punched Fitz in the stomach making him bend over in pain.

"You want something you can't have… We'll then let me be your teacher and teach you. You can't have it," Jamie said as she kicked him in the stomach.

Owen got in front of Fitz. Before Jamie knew it she had a big slap print on her face. Jamie was going to pounce until Owen fell to the ground.

"Wow, I've never hit that hard in a long time," Clare said. Everyone was shocked. Bianca got up and started fighting swinging at Clare. Clare dodged every single one.

"She really hits slow," Jamie said amazed. Clare kneed Bianca in the stomach with out lifting her feet. She was on top of her now throwing punches from left and right.

"Next, time you touch my cousin. Your ass is mine," Clare said to Owen and Bianca. Jamie didn't looked surprised, but she did look confused.

"I thought you stop fighting," Jamie said pointing at the hurt bodies on the concrete of the floor.

"I did," Clare said. Jamie formed a 'o' with her mouth. Bianca, Fitz, and Owen limped away.

"Stupid people," Jamie said rolling her eyes. She turned around and headed to her lunch tray. Clare followed obviously in thought.

The gang starred in shock. They didn't know Clare could fight like that. They knew she could fight, just not like that.

"Clare, where did you learn that," Adam asked walking up to Clare totally forgetting they weren't friends.

"Umm," Clare said looking at Jamie whose confused face turned into Happy them sad.

"My dad taught us," Jamie said. Clare nodded.

"Is he dead," Sav asked.

"No, he left at night trying to escape having a family," Clare said. Jamie looked down not having fun in the least. Jamie then thought about something.

"I'll be back I have to make some arrangements," Jamie said then left with a smile on her face.

"Umm, Hey Clare," Allie said. Clare waved then ate one of her fries.

"So how have you been," Adam asked rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Actually, now that I kicked Bianca's ass. Better," Clare said nodding.

"Yeah, where'd that come from all of a sudden?" Jenna asked.

"He slapped my cousin… I guess an old fire was just set into a huge flame at the sight of that," Clare said shrugging.

"So, all the times me and Eli got beat up by Fitz… It didn't matter?" Drew asked jokingly.

"No, it's just you guys could take care of yourselves. When, I was in the fourth grade and when I was going through the whole Rouge and Blake situation. Jamie was all I had. The only one who understood me," Clare said.

"So does this mean we're on good terms again?" Allie asked hopefully. Clare sighed. They were all scared of the answer for a moment.

"Of course, who else will annoy me for the rest of my human life," Clare said with a smile. Allie and Jenna squealed and ran into a hug. Adam hugged her to. Eli, Sav, and Drew simply said they didn't do hugs, but Clare pulled them all into a hug which they tried to squirm out of.

"Now that that happened can you tell us why you didn't tell us about Rouge and Blake," Allie asked.

"Huh, It's because you all had your own problems and I didn't want to worry you with mine," Clare said. Jamie came back.

"So are you all on good terms," Jamie asked pointing to the now sitting group. They all nodded.

"But that doesn't mean you can leave me again," Clare said.

"Shit," Jamie cursed under her breathe playfully. Clare pushed her cousin playfully. Jamie's phone rang.

"Hello?... um, yea… as soon as possible," Jamie said. Clare looked at her confused.

"Oh that was the warehouse they are getting it set up so I can set down my shop up here," Jamie said.

"What shop," Jenna asked.

"Jamie's a mechanic. She has her own auto repair shop," Clare said.

"Oh really what's it called?" Sav asked.

"J.A., but enough about that… what were we talking about before I came?" Jamie said.

"Oh yeah, back to that… Clare you don't have to save our feeling just tell us what's on your mind," Allie said.

"I'll be sure to do that next time," Clare said.

"Ok, now that that is cleared up… Why don't you two tell us the story," Sav asked.

"*sigh* Ok, It started when me and Clare were going to the mall," Jamie said.

Flash Back

"_This is going to be so fun…. A new semester," Clare said. Jamie nodded. Clare had on her brown domo shirt and jeans. She had red and brown ice creams on. Red and Brown where her thing at that time. _

"_I agree. What about you two?" Jamie asked Blake and Rouge. Jamie had a plain black t-shirt on and a pair of black skinny leg jeans. She wore some black Nikes._

"_Yeah," Blake said nervously. Rouge glared at his best friend. _

"_Hey, Clare look a ribbon choker," Jamie said pointing to the object in Hot Topic. She pulled her in. they got in and started looking threw them. They bought it then exited just in time to see Rouge shoot Blake._

End Flash Back

"And then Rouge started claiming that Blake loved Clare that's why he shot him," Jamie said. Clare nodded.

"how'd you guys find out it was fake?" Sav said.

"Blake's conscience got to him. He told me everything," Jamie said.

"but what about the police what did they say," Allie asked.

"They were in the whole thing. Rouge's uncle is a officer. That's why he texted me that day to talk, because he wanted to warn me," Clare said.

"and that's why you tried to kill yourself," Sav said.

"Did you change your mind or did someone save you," Jenna said taking that opportunity to ask.

"I was saved," Clare said.

Me: sorry about the cliffy though I should stop there 


	9. Chapter 9

Me: STUPID INTERNET

They all starred at Clare.

"Who saved you," Jenna asked. They were all wondering. Who saved her and what happened next.

"One of my old best friends, Tyler," Clare said. Jamie's mouth edged into a grin.

"One of your old friends?" Sav asked catching that.

"Yep… Tyler Roadenburg, Claude Vain, James McPett," Clare said.

"Yeah, People used to call me JI and James's JE because our names sounded to much alike," Jamie said. They all nodded.

"Actually, I know how you guys can meet them," Jamie said. Clare raised her eyebrow.

"Really? Cool," Adam said. Jamie pulled out her cell, and dialed a number. She placed it to her ear as it stared to ring.

"Hello.. Hey, can I speak to Jake…. Yes…. Ok I'll wait… Hey, Jake… Yeah, I was wondering if Claude, James, and Tyler still went over there… Really?... Well, that's a lot like Tyler…. They still have the band though right… Good… Ok, bye," She said then hung up.

"What he say?" Clare asked excited.

"Never mind that come on," She said grabbing Jenna and Clare's hand while everyone else followed.

"You two need a ride?" Eli asked.

"No thanks," Jamie said while Clare bit her lip.

"You have a car Jamie?" Adam asked.

"I work at an auto repair shop of course I have a car," Jamie said.

"Well, where'd you park it. It can't be better than my escalade," Sav said gloating.

"Your probably right," Jamie said shrugging. They got to the end of the street. There parked was a Black metal colored Cadillac Cien Concept. It looked bran new.

"Oh my gosh… your car is tight," Sav said as he and Adam idolized it. Jamie shrugged.

Wait till you see the Clare's birthday present," Jamie said. Clare rolled her eyes. Her Cousin could never keep a secret unless it was extremely important.

"Ok who's riding with who?" Sav asked.

"Why don't we all go in your dads car… you know less pollution," Jamie said. they all thought about it and decided that it was a good idea. They all got in the truck and drove off. It was Sav driving, Jamie in the front seat (to point directions), Jenna was by the window, Clare beside her, then Eli, then Adam , And last was Allie (who was sitting on Drew's lap).

"SO, now that we're being honest, and skipping school," Jenna said looking back at the school.

"Oh, I totally forgot about that place, anyway back to what Jenna was saying," Jamie said.

"Yeah, well… What really happened to your hand," Jenna said. Clare and Jamie laughed.

"Give me my five bucks," Clare said to Jamie. Jamie reached into her wallet and got out a five dollar bill.

"I thought you guys wouldn't believe me," Clare said.

"So that's really what happened?" Jenna asked.

"Of course not," Clare said.

"Then what happened?" Sav asked still looking at the rode.

"Turn right," Jamie said. Sav did as told.

"Well, when officer McGraw came and told me the news I got so frustrated I slammed my hand onto the Coffee Table," Clare said.

"Your making it seem like an accident," Jamie said. Clare rolled her eyes.

"That's it," Jamie said pointing to a building. It looked like a fancy restaurant and was drawn with attention. On the out side a glowing sign read BLUES.

"I haven't been to this place in a while," Clare said.

"Where are we?" Allie asked.

"A bar," Jamie said.

"What!" both Allie and Sav said.

"Ok, her are the rules to life in this place… 1. no excepting drinks from anyone… even if they say it's just water…. Especially Jenna. 2. don't make any growth jokes such as, How's the weather up their? Etc… 3. If anyone… even a girl asks you to do something or try something… SAY No," Jamie said completely ignoring Sav and Allie.

"We can't be in a bar our parents will kill us," Sav said.

"The only way your parents will find out is if A. their in there or B. you break down and tell them," Clare said swinging out of the car behind Jenna.

"Spoken like a true rebel," Drew said.

"Well, this is the place that drama happened… back then I used to be drawn to it… now… not so much," Clare said shuddering.

"But you go to Degrassi," Jamie said rolling her eyes.

"True," Clare said shrugging.

"Oh, look there's Jae," Jamie said. Everyone followed as Jamie bounce –literally- up to the guy known as Jae. This guy had black hair with blue eyes. He looked to be in his early thirties.

"Damn, Jae you got old," Jamie said. Clare nudged her.

"and who might you be?" Jae said. His voice was deep and he looked like he would kill anyone in an instant. He was big and muscular.

"Jae, how many finger am I holding up?" Jamie asked.

"Your not hold up any fingers. Look kid if your going in don't waist my time," Jae said.

"No he's not blind… but Clare he sure is rude," Jamie said nudging and winking at Clare who got it instantly.

"Yeah, Jamie maybe we should go," Clare said.

"Jamie Dorgus and Clare Edward is that you?" Jae said as his frown turned into a smile.

"Yeah, but if your going to be-," Jamie said but was cut off when Jae pulled them into a hug.

"It's so nice to see you to again," Jae said.

"Wait shouldn't you be in school… you rebels cut didn't you," Jae said smiling.

"Wow now that your old it's hard to believe that your practically encouraging us," Clare said.

"You both look so different… go on in, but we have to catch up later," Jae said pulling the velvet robe aside so they could get in. They entered and saw that it was almost empty, but since school was almost coming out people were pilling in…. it was about 1:30.

"Wow, look at that," Jamie said admiring the place.

"Yeah, haven't been here in a while," Clare said.

"I can't believe that the last time I was here my hair was 4 inches shorter," Jamie said grabbing her hair.

"and mine was 1 foot and 3 inches longer," Clare said mocking her cousin, who just glared.

"Jamie, Clare… isn't it nice to see you two again. For a minute I didn't recognize you," said a short pudgy man. He wore business attire and a pair of black shoes.

"JAKE," Clare and Jamie said tackling him in a hug.

"Jake, these are my friend. Jenna Middleton, Eli Goldsworthy, Adam and Drew Torres, and Allie and Sav Bhandari," Clare said while Jamie nodded stupidly.

"I meet them today," Jamie said.

"Well, I see that things are different now," Jake said turning to Clare who nodded.

"I've changed. No more shoving people into a vending machine and making them scream because the spirals spun against their back because I was hungry," Clare said. Her friends stared at her in shock.

"Well, that's good, and Jamie?" Jake said. Jamie held up her right hand.

"I have solemnly changed. I am not a instigator and I will not make mothers call you at night worrying about their little then finding them in a closet making out with a long, beautiful black haired girl," Jamie said. Clare giggled as her friend stared at Jamie the same way that they stared at Clare.

"Good, now enjoy yourselves," He said then walking away.

"Ok, so Clare was the bully and Jamie was the…. What?" Jenna asked.

"Instigator, meaning a girl who can't keep her hands off the hot guys," Jamie said.

"So that's what you two did here. Clare the bully and Jamie the instigator," Allie asked.

"No," Clare said defending her and Jamie.

"Yeah… sometime we switched," Jamie said while Clare just nodded.

"I can't even try and Imagine Clare doing that," Drew said.

"How much do you want to bet, that one of these guys will recognize me," Clare said.

"I bet 20 that none of these guys will recognize you as a girl they made out with," Drew said.

"Twenty it is," Clare said sticking her hand out as Drew shook it.

"Veinte," Jamie shouted.

"Veinte," A group of people shouted back.

"What did you just do?" Allie asked.

"It's something someone would do if there was a bet," Jamie said.

"Why veinte?" Jenna asked.

"That's how much money was put down on the bet," Jamie said.

"Oh, in Spanish. I get it," Sav said.

"Hey, josh didn't we make out once or twice," Clare said.

"Your Clare," The random guy asked. Clare nodded.

"Then yeah," He said then walked away.

"My twenty," Clare said stick her hand out. Drew gave her her money while mumbling.

"Well, isn't it do or die," A guy said approaching them. He had black hair with green eyes, and he wore a black shirt that said 'to die or not to die: that's the REAL question… fuck Shakespeare', and he wore black skinny jeans.

"Look Eli. James could be your twin…except you don't have the same face," Jamie said.

"What's up people," another guy said. He had brown hair and green eyes, another guy followed He had blonde hair with brown root and blue eyes.

"Tyler, Claude," Jamie said jumping into a hug.

"and I'm chopped liver," James said pretending to cut him self and sulk.

"Come here mummy," Clare said pulling him into a hug.

"You know I never figured out why you guys called me mummy," James said.

"Because, mummies don't have brains," Jamie said. James continued to do his pretending to cut himself and sulk routine.

"James, Claude, Tyler these are my friends Allie, Sav, Eli, Adam, Drew, and Jenna," Clare said.

"I just met them today," Jamie said.

"and you brought them to a bar," Tyler said. Jamie nodded, but then stopped.

"Oh," She said.

"Yeah," Tyler said. Jamie just shrugged.

"Well, I'm getting something to drink," Clare said turning.

"Yep," Jamie said as she turned to the bar

Me: sorry for the cliffy but I thought I should stop there

…..


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Hello… so sorry about not updating in a while it was just that I was currently in writers block for this story and unfortunately I still have it so I'm going to try and make it as long as I can, but I doubt it will be as long as the others. I don't own Degrassi and Now to the story

The other exchanged glances as they thought about what the girl were going to do. The finally came to a conclusion that the girls weren't going to get alcohol, so they followed.

"What can I do for ya," The bartender said while drying off a cup.

"Can you get me a coke," Jamie asked.

"Just a water," Clare said raising her hand.

"Oh good idea then we can do to the magical land and pour that on the wicked witch of the west… or south… or whatever cardinal direction," Jamie said while James nodded his head excitedly.

"And I'll me the tin woman and James can be the scare crow," Jamie said," now back away before you shake your lice on me."

"I don't have lice," James said then slowly put his hand to his hair.

"No I'm going to drink it," Clare said. Both Jamie and James tilted their head to the left. Clare pinched the bridge of her nose and shock her head.

"So what do you guys usually do to pass the time till the party gets started," Allie asked.

"We usually will just talk… it may sound lame, but talking to these two is very entrusting," Tyler said as James ruffled Jamie's hair.

"Don't touch me little boy," Jamie all but growled at James.

"I'm not a little boy… I'm older than you," James said.

"Yeah and we're in the same grade so it's either little boy or stupid boy… pick one," Jamie said.

" I liked little boy much better," James pouted.

"Well, look at it this way at least you don't have to pay taxis," Clare said patting his back. James grinned.

"Yeah, thanks for taking the dark cloud from over his head, Clare," Jamie said.

"Every time I look at you there's a dark cloud over my head… oh look it's back," James said.

"Frog,"

"damsel,"

"democrat(disclaimer I have nothing against democrats),"

"Stupid,"

"gutless,"

"Worthless wasteland piece of mindless trash"

James blinked at her.

"Ummm well now that we are done spitting out insults lets all get to know each other… except Clare who know us all," Claude said.

"Well, I'm Jamie I'm 16, 5'5, blood type A/B positive, I like people magazine, beating up puppies, and stealing money form orphans," Jamie said. They all blinked at her. Just then Adam and James busted into laughter.

"Okay… let's really introduce ourselves," Tyler said," I'm Tyler Roadenburg."

"Claude," The blonde/brunette said sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Claude Vain," Tyler said.

"Sounds like a vampire name doesn't it," Jamie said.

"My name sounds like a vampire name to," James said.

"James McPett doesn't sound like a vampire name. It sounds like a cool guy slash nerd. James is cool, but McPett… no way," Jamie said.

"Okay how about you guys?" Tyler asked.

"I'm Allie Bhandari," Allie said smiling.

"Sav Bhandari," Sav said.

"Dude really?" James said.

"Yeah. Why?" Sav asked.

"I have no idea," James said shrugging. Clare pinched the bridge of her nose and shock her head.

"Okay continuing," Tyler said.

"I'm Adam Torres," Adam said with a smile.

"Drew Torres," Drew said.

"Eli," Eli said.

"Looks like James, but act like Claude," Jamie said.

"Eli Goldsworthy," Clare said.

"Jenna Middleton," Jenna said.

"Well I'm Jamie Dorgus," Jamie said.

"One, Jamie I think we all know your name. and two, why isn't your last name Edwards like Clare?" Jenna said.

"Oh our my dad was Clare's mom's brother," Jamie said.

"Oh so your mom's maiden name is Dorgus?" Jenna asked referring to Clare. Clare nodded.

Me: Hi sorry I told you guys I had writers block, but the part where Jamie said 'I'm Jamie I'm 16, 5'5, blood type A/B positive, I like people magazine, beating up puppies, and stealing money form orphans' I don 't own that because I got it off the internet I just changed it a little bit. So Bye.


End file.
